The fishing industry provides people with numerous fishing tackle products to choose from, including a variety of fishing lures and bait attractants. Although the pungency of the variety of scents available on the market today will vary, most people will agree that the scent is preferably transferred only to the fishing lure and not to the user. However, it is difficult to transfer this scent without having one's hands come in contact with the fishing lure, since the fishing lure must be sufficiently coated with the bait attractant in order to work properly.
A fishing lure can be held in one's hands while the scent is sprayed or otherwise applied to the lure, but this approach risks saturating the user's hands with an unpleasant odor of the scent and risks contaminating the lure with the scent of a human hand. In addition, it is likely that the fisherman will wipe off any scent inadvertently applied to the hands on clothing, or touch other items, thereby transferring some of this odor to other articles. This scent may make the person unwelcome when arriving home at the end of the day, regardless of the fresh catch brought home for dinner.
To avoid such problems, a user of fishing lure scent may try applying the scent to a lure while the lure lies either in the bottom of the fishing boat or, for example, on a tray in a tackle box, in order not to contaminate the user's hands, but this attempt inevitably results in the noxious odor attaching itself to expensive sporting equipment. In addition, there is no efficient way to reclaim the excess fish attractant applied to adjacent surfaces, once the lure is saturated with the scent. The user may also try dangling the lure out over the water while spraying or applying the liquid scent, but the user still risks the scent being blown back onto the user and equipment, if it is a windy day. Each of these approaches for applying fish attractant scent to a lure will often result in a substantial portion of the scent being transferred to the user's person or to articles other than the lure, and more bottles of fish attractant scent will be consumed trying to coat lures, because once a lure is saturated with the scent, any excess cannot be efficiently reclaimed and stored for later reuse.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method that enables coating of a fishing lure without transferring the scent to a user's hands, apparel, and other fishing tackle or articles, without contaminating the fishing lure with the scent of a human, and without wasting excess liquid fish attractant scent that is not initially retained by the fishing lure when applied.